


Logic and the psychology of mistakes

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Prinxeity, injury mention, logicality - Freeform, morality is angsty, stop blaming yourself bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Logic helps the sides learn from their mistakes. With Morality he gets a little more than he bargained for and he couldn't be happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PSYCHOLOGY! and i wrote this real quickly at work where i couldn't research so those of you who actual know something about the topic take it easy on me.

Logic knew a lot of things, he retained facts remarkably well and enjoyed learning. He spent the majority of his time reading informative texts or watching documentaries. He recognized mistakes as wonderful chances to learn, it seemed to be a strength of his that the others did not have. He had turned to his books to try and understand this phenomena (what did these guys have against learning?) and found himself delving deep into the world of psychology. Anxiety was pretty straight forward, it was easy to see how, and why, he dwelt on mistakes until they sat like tumors on his soul. It was his very nature. Still Logic found that even if he couldn’t reason Anxiety out of dwelling on a mistake, he could distract him. Logic had successfully talked Anxiety into watching several documentaries with him and had found that the boy’s curiosity about space nearly rivaled his own. 

Prince had been a little more of a challenge. He seemed so confident and sure of himself, it was surprising that even the smallest mistake could upset him so. At first Logic had thought it was simply pride, (he did not know anyone quite so prideful as Prince) but there seemed to be more to it than that. It was only upon closely examining Prince’s two hour morning routine that he realized what the cause was. Prince demanded perfection of himself, and in turn of the people around him. He held himself to impossible standards and was devastated when he didn’t measure up. Logic wondered why that was. Perhaps being Thomas’ fanciful side also came with a certain amount of idealism? He had found that he could restore Prince’s confidence by praising something he had done well, and once he was feeling better Prince was more than happy for help analyzing his mistake and learning what he could have done better. 

Morality was a whole other mess. The seemingly simple man held all of Thomas’ deeper emotions, which meant there was a web of complicated thoughts and feeling to dig through to find the root of anything. Feelings always felt a little nebulous to him but especially so when it came to Morality. It took weeks of spending time with Morality, of enduring his puns, trying not to laugh at his terrible jokes, and experiencing the joy of someone watching Bill-Nye the sience guy for the first time, before he realized what should've been glaringly obvious. Morality felt responsible, not just for himself but the others as well. Hey took his nickname very seriously, constantly and quietly taking care of everyone. When Dad made a mistake that affected the others he felt as though he had failed, as though he’d hurt one of his children. When Logic pulled an all nighter despite Morality telling him to go to bed, Dad took it as a personal failing. When Anxiety suffered an attack on his own, Morality spent weeks convinced he was the worst father to walk the earth. Morality had placed the world on his shoulders and hid it behind a smile. 

Morality was glum today, Logan could tell because despite his bright smile he had only cracked one joke in the last hour and his lunch lay untouched. Logic suspected it was because Prince had tried to pull off a stunt that Morality (as well as Logic and Anxiety) had tried to warn him off doing, and had broken his ankle as a result. Prince was fine, seemingly uncaring of the cast, and Anxiety had to physically stop Prince from going on another quest today. However the longer Prince was cooped up, the more irritable he got, until only Anxiety could stand to be near him. (Which is something he would have to consult his psychology book about.) 

The sound of Prince shouting at poor Anxiety (something along the lines of “I’ll walk if I wanna walk!”) caused Dad to stir, getting up with a sigh to throw his uneaten food away. Logic quickly busied himself with the coffee pot, trying to disguise the fact that he’d been staring at Morality for an unknown amount of time. Logic had to bite his tongue to hold back all the logical reasons why Morality should not feel the way he did. He knew that’s not how the others brain worked and had learned from experience (aka a terrible mistake) that it often only made the other feel worse. He need to figure out a way to comfort Morality in his own language. Traditional logic didn’t work, neither did distraction or praise. 

As Morality shuffled past him he reached out and pulled the other into a stiff hug. To be honest, (which was something Logic strived to always be) it was awkward. For two reasons really; one being that physical touch was not something he engaged in often and two being that he had caught Dad so by surprise that he was quiet frozen in his arms. Quickly after realizing that Logan wasn’t going to let go anytime soon he relaxed, arms coming up to wrap around him and head dropping to his shoulder. Something changed for Logan in that moment ( a sort of tightness in his chest) and he found himself relaxing into it, gathering Morality closer to him. 

He could feel Morality’s breath get shallower and soon he was doing something Logic had never seen him do before. Morality was venting. Not sobbing like Logan had expected, but straight up venting. Words bubbled up out of him, word vomit was the term, but this seemed more like a word volcano. To be honest it both gladdened and scared him. He was happy to see Dad let go of all the stuff he’d been bottling up, but Logic had no idea how to deal with it. Instead he just stroked one hand over Morality's back and listened as angry tears soaked into his black shirt. 

When Morality’s words changed to hiccups he stepped back, rather suddenly, and clapped a hand over his mouth. Logic felt a pang of loss as his arms fell loosely to his sides. The horrified look on Dad’s face made him worried that he had made some sort of mistake. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you with all of that.” Morality said from behind his hand before plastering on what Logic could now recognize as a fake smile. “Wow that was dramatic, I guess I should change my name to Princey!” He winked at Logic but the effect was diminished by the tears still slipping from his eyes. Logic took a calculated risk and stepped forward, back into Morality’s personal space (not that Morality understood the term ‘personal space’) and used his thumbs to wipe away the watery tracks, cupping his jaw so he’d be forced to look at him. 

“You could never be a burden, you are Thomas’s support, you support all of us and your amazing at it, but you ARE allowed support of your own. I know I am probably not the best at it but you can lean on me anytime you want.” He stroked his thumbs over Morality’s cheeks once more as the others eyes searched his face. Then Morality did something else Logic had never seen him do before. He surged forward and smashed their lips together. It was Logics turn to freeze as Morality's lips moved against his. Kissing. His brain supplied, they were kissing. It was something he’d never thought much about, but Morality was beginning to pull away and if he wanted to stop that he’d better doing something. His hands tightened around Moralities jaw and tentatively he began to move his own lips.

Morality went a little wild, they both did, and would have continued that way were it not for a shocked gasp from a limping Prince, and a snigger from Anxiety who was helping him into the kitchen. Logic felt an irrational blush creep over his cheeks and hid his face in Dad’s shoulder, but not before spotting Morality’s grin, his real grin. 

“Guys, should we make cookies?” He asked as he snaked an arm around Logan's waist. “I think we deserve some cookies.”


End file.
